Trapped in the Real World
by StarseedOnEarth
Summary: An 8 year old named Rebecca wished to meet the GMD characters. What happens when the wish is granted! Will the characters ever get home! And when she and her friends are put in danger, can Basil save them?


Part 1: When You Wish Upon a Star (cartoon characters pop out of your TV)

_August 12th, 20Whatever _

Rebecca Evans was 8 years old to the exact day when it happened, the event that would change her very life. It was late on the night of her birthday, and she was busy enjoying one of the presents she had gotten; her very own, brand new copy of her favorite movie, "The Great Mouse Detective." Her mom and dad had gone to bed, and she was supposed to have gone too, but the child was so excited that she had snuck away when her parents were sleeping and popped it in the DVD player and played it at a low volume. Before now, she had to content herself with watching it whenever it was on TV and borrowing it from the library as many times as they allowed her to, which she did almost as many times as she went there with Katt, her babysitter. She even checked out all of the Basil Of Bakerstreet books and had the previously mentioned girl read them to her. When she got the DVD, she was so excited that she screamed for joy, provoking the neighbors to congregate on their front lawns, scratching their heads in confusion. Her happiness was short-lived, however, when they made her bathe and dress up to go out to her grandmother's house with the hoards of cats, then to dinner, making her unable to watch the treasured movie.

As she got to the very end, she shuddered; the parts with Fidget and Rattigan frightened her. She hated both of them, smirking with smug triumph as her heroes won the night. Rebecca couldn't see the clock on the wall, but if she could she would know that it was 10:10. Running quietly to the window, she looked up at the North Star with her tiny gray eyes and made a wish. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." Her voice quavered, "I-I wish...That I could meet Basil and all the Mouse Detective characters, and I could play with them!I really love them, please star! Please?"

Something very strange happened; as Olivia was hugging her father and Dawson was congratulating Basil, the light of the television glowed brighter and brighter, soon making the tiny girl shield her eyes and let out a squeal. The light was so intense that she could almost HEAR it. It hurt and terrified her, but...

But then it was dark, and small voices whispered. "B-Basil? What happened? I'm really scared!"

"I daresay, is this Heaven? Good Lord, Basil are we dead?"

Rebecca fumbled for the remote of the TV and switched it on for the light. As Spongebob showed his ugly mug, Rebecca about screamed-both with fear and delight-for Basil, Olivia, Dawson and Hiram were looking directly up at her! Rebecca's tiny voice whispered excitedly, "It's you! I wished for it and it happened, it's Olivia and Dawson, a-and-"

An arrogant British voice cut her off, "Basil of Bakerstreet!" The petite young mouse in the Victorian-Era clothing bowed like a gentleman. "You seem to know me, now who the devil are you? And what IS this place? I-It's downright horrible!"

Rebecca was too excited to be upset. "I'm Becca, and this is the real world! I love your movie, so I made a wish on the star, a-and-"

Dawson whispered, "Good God, the child's insane! Someone should do, or say, SOMETHING to her, where are her parents?"

Rebecca pouted. "I am NOT crazy! Mommy and Daddy are sleeping, so you need to be quiet!"

Basil remained calm as Olivia's eyes searched the dark room with terrified amusement. "So, young lady, are you insinuating that due to a wish on a, heh, "magic star", we've spilled forth from our universe into yours?"

Becca nodded. "I think so...I didn't understand a lot of that except magic star, spill and universe."

Basil rolled his eyes, frowning. "You're not very bright, are you? Up-up-up, don't bother answering, just let me talk. Surely you can tell me the year, the country we are in, and what this "movie" is that you spoke of earlier?"

"Well, it's 20whatever, we're in America, Franklin Indiana in America, and this is a movie." The girl pulled the DVD case off of the coffee table. "It's just the case, but a movie's like...Maybe...well, like a person's life, or at least part of it, that you can take anywhere."

Olivia spoke for the first time. "Miss...Becca? When may we go home?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Uh...Um...I...don't...know."

Olivia started, and Basil and Dawson finished, "But that means..."

"We could possibly be TRAPPED in this horrible dimension-"

"Forever!"


End file.
